


Light Bringer

by aw_writing_no



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no
Summary: Castiel knew why Sam was Lucifer’s true vessel the moment the human shook his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little fic I had sitting in my Tumblr that I'm pretty proud of!

Castiel knew why Sam was Lucifer’s true vessel the moment the human shook his hand.

It wasn’t the demon blood coursing through Sam’s veins, the vague scent of smoke and hellfire that escaped with each exhalation. It wasn’t the way Dean’s mention of their father made the lines of Sam’s body harden with rebellion. It wasn’t even the echo of Zachariah’s words in Castiel’s ears–“Beware, little brother. The youngest Winchester is the serpent in the garden. Do not let his venom sway you or tempt you into sin.”

Castiel saw Lucifer in the brightness of Sam’s soul, a fierce white light shining brighter than the morning star. He saw his brother before the rebellion, the favorite son, for whom regimes would topple and righteous men would fall. He saw the adoration tinged with fear in the eyes of Dean, the Michael Sword.

Castiel could never comprehend how Lucifer, who brought only shadow and pain and fire and ash, could bear the name “Light Bringer.”

Then he saw Sam Winchester, and understood. 


End file.
